


Unforeseen Consequences

by fiveysbrokenstar



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Non-a/b/o mpreg, One Night Stands, Post s2 episode 10, Pregnant Spock (Star Trek), Protective Jim, Spock's parents won't approve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: An unscheduled stop results in tensions coming to a head. After Bones lures Spock into a game, Jim escorts him back to the Enterprise as he's had fewer drinks. The result isn't something that was known to be possible.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

It was getting close to evening when the Enterprise stopped at some tiny backwater planet in the Alpha Quadrant. They'd been on course toward Planet Vulcan for shore leave. This wasn't so much shore leave as it was an unscheduled stop for fuel and supplies, which meant the crew would have the rest of the evening and most of the next morning to themselves.

He was sitting at a table in some sketchy little tavern roughly a mile's walk away from the nearest fuel station where the Enterprise was docked. A couple hours back, Bones had proposed a drinking game – which entailed a deal that for every chocolate Spock ate, he'd finish a drink – and Jim, having decided against this little game had been roped into supervising. It wasn't hard, all he had to do was make sure things didn't go overboard. At first, he'd briefly entertained the notion that he might not be the best person to supervise this little game – he wasn't exactly sober being on his fourth drink and about to start his fifth. After several minutes passed, it occurred to him that he should likely check on Spock as he seemed noticeably less composed with every piece of chocolate. 

“Spock, you okay?”

Spock took a few seconds to fully turn his attention to his captain. He certainly wasn't used to being in this state. His normally efficient thought process was slowed more than he'd accounted for when he'd decided to partake in Dr. McCoy's little challenge. He first slurred something in Vulcan, only correcting himself when he realized who he was talking to. 

“ 'm fine.”

Jim sighed softly, shaking his head. 

“I think it's time to call the game, Bones.”

“I think he can handle more,” Bones chided. 

“You wanna carry him back to the ship when he blacks out?”

He tried to ignore the fact that Spock was openly staring at him or that it affected him more than he cared to admit to. 

“Fair point,” Bones muttered, pulling him from his thoughts.

Jim left the two for just long enough to pay his tab. When he returned, he placed a hand on Spock's shoulder. 

“C'mon, Time to head back.” 

Spock didn't protest as he stood unsteadily. Logically, there was no reason to argue with the human given this was his superior officer. 

Being in such close quarters, Jim could tell Spock had flushed a light green that wouldn't have been visible if he were standing any further away. He found this fact cuter than he cared to admit to. 

Spock was silent as he stumbled back to the ship, a few times he'd tripped over his own feet and caught himself on Jim's shoulder. About the time they were half way to the ship, he'd slipped his hand into Jim's. He closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the cool night air. He didn't attempt anything further until they turned into the hallway his quarters was located in. 

Jim tensed involuntarily as he was shoved against a wall. He knew that intoxication of any species could be unpredictable at best, but being so sudden he wasn't sure what to expect. He didn't relax any until Spock pressed a kiss to his lips. He froze for a good few seconds before returning the gesture, immediately pulling the Vulcan close enough to flip their positions as Spock seemed far more concerned with trying to get his hand under the hem of Jim's shirt. He pulled away just long enough to pull Spock into his quarters. 

The next morning, Jim woke earlier than usual. He was sore, but he did have duties to attend to. Glancing around the room, he attempted to piece together the fuzzy details of the night before as he gathered his clothes, deciding it best to leave Spock to sleep off the rest of the chocolate. He dressed himself before jotting down a note to let Spock know he had the day off. He paused at the door for a long moment before doubling back to the bed. He leaned down just long enough to press a kiss to Spock's temple before leaving to go about his day.


	2. Chapter 2

It was quite late as James T. Kirk padded over to the window of the room he'd rented and looked down on the street below. The shore leave on Planet Vulcan was a well-deserved break for his crew after a month that had seemingly gone from bad to worse. He thought back over the past month, allowing his thoughts to wander. The day was done and the street below was beginning to empty out. He only had one more duty to attend to come morning and then he could enjoy what was left of shore leave. 

Just before he turned away from the window completely, there was a knock at the door. He didn't answer as he figured it was just one of the drunken younger crew members playing ding-dong ditch and that it wasn't worth answering. A second knock came and he sighed, going to open it. He was almost shocked to see Spock standing there as they didn't exactly seem to be on speaking terms after their one-night stand (though he hated calling it that and wanted to take their relationship from very close friends to something more). He stepped aside to let him in and closed the door behind him once he was inside. 

After a moment or so, he moved further into the room and turned to face his first officer, giving him his undivided attention.

“Can I help you?” He asked, taking on a more formal tone. 

Instead of answering the question Spock swung at him. 

The first punch made contact, almost causing Jim to fall as it'd caught him off-guard. On the second swing,, he caught Spock's hand and countered by easily turning and dragging Spock across his body to the floor in front of him. No sooner than he hit the floor, Jim was on top of him, pinning his arms to the floor.

Spock fought back, trying to get Jim off of him so they could fight it out properly instead of letting it go.

“Spock...Stop,” Jim spoke, trying his best to keep his tone even and calm. “You don't want to go down this road.”

He didn't think raising his voice would do any good as it would both attract attention from the surrounding rooms and likely make Spock angrier. 

Spock continued trying to get Jim off of him, struggling more than he reasonably should as they were typically an even match. 

“Spock,” Jim said his name again, adopting a softer tone in hopes of getting the Vulcan's attention. 

Spock fought for several minutes before both his resolve and composure came crashing around him. He closed his eyes, fighting to keep his composure. 

Jim hesitated before getting off of him and putting a bit of space between them just in case Spock swung at him again. 

Spock didn't move to sit up, instead rolling to his side so he was facing away from Jim. His breathing was starting to become irregular. He felt ill. It wasn't the consequences of him swinging at Jim, but the fact he didn't like the idea of him being seen in this state. He worried about what would happen to their friendship after this attack. He was weak for showing this much vulnerability.

Jim hesitated a moment. It was exceedingly rare for him to witness any kind of emotion from the Vulcan, let alone to this level. On one hand, he cared deeply for him and seeing him like this actually hurt more than he cared to admit. On the other, he wasn't sure whether or not he should risk moving closer. He cautiously moved closer and placed a hand on his arm. 

Spock didn't move. There was no way this human could actually care about him – especially in his condition. He didn't put up a fight when his captain pulled him into a sitting position, almost cradling him against his chest. He never liked this sort of close contact, but Jim had ben the exception since the day they met. After a moment, he collapsed against him, burying his face in the crook of Jim's neck, hitting him weakly until he was sure he wouldn't cry. 

Jim held him tight until he was certain Spock had calmed sufficiently enough that they could talk this out like rational adults. 

“Can we talk now?”

He didn't much care that Spock had hit him, preferring to try gathering information on why he'd done it.

Spock thought for a moment, heavily considering his options. It'd become very clear that he couldn't handle this on his own. He nodded

“Thank you,” Jim murmured. “Did I hurt you?” 

“No.” 

“What's going on with you? Why'd you attack me?”

Spock hesitated to answer. It was hard to keep his composure. He'd barely had time to process the information he'd been given earlier in the day without his father making a big deal of it and even the thought terrified him. He took a deep breath. 

“Jim...”

“Take your time.” 

Jim gently brushed some hair away from his forehead. 

“I'm pregnant,” Spock said abruptly. 

Jim was silent for a short time, both processing the information he'd just been given and calculating the best possible response. He decided he could take the time later to continue thinking about it.

“How far along are you?” 

He'd decided this was the best possible response as he didn't want to further upset Spock. 

The tension drained from Spock's body. He was grateful that was the only question he seemed to have and Jim didn't mock him.

“Almost a month... It is...” 

“You don't have to say it... I've done the math,” Jim assured gently.

Spock sighed softly, reluctantly allowing himself to cling to Jim.

“My father does not approve... He wants me to stay.” 

“Think there's any room for negotiation on this one?” 

Spock shook his head, pressing closer to him. He was actually comforted by his captain's presence. 

Jim went quiet. There had to be something he could do to keep Spock on the Enterprise. It wasn't that he was pregnant with their child – though it certainly made the thought of leaving him behind worse – it was the fact that Spock seemed happy in his role. 

Neither of them bothered to move, both far too comfortable with being this close. They stayed like that until Spock pulled away. 

“I have to go. They are waiting for me.” 

“Do you want me to walk you back?”

Spock was quiet for a moment, almost considering the offer. It didn't surprise him as Jim often walked him to his quarters after their shifts were over. 

“No, thank you t'hy'la.” 

Jim froze a bit at the realization that Spock had used an endearment. It was the last thing he'd expected to hear from the Vulcan, though his attempts at flirting hadn't exactly been subtle – it was endearing, really. Suddenly he was wished he'd paid more attention during his Vulcan language course. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

“I suppose I'll see you tomorrow, then.” 

“Is that an order?”

Jim chuckled softly – a very welcome sound after what had just happened.

“A promise,” he corrected gently. 

The corner of Spock's mouth twitched upwards a fraction of a second as he stood before offering Jim a hand up, which was accepted. After they said their goodbyes, he left for his parents' home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits made: Typos that seem to happen on a03 for me.

Jim sighed softly as he made his way down the street. It was much earlier than he typically preferred to be awake during shore leave,but he still had a meeting to attend to; something about completing a task for the ambassador.

He paused as he reached the ambassador’s home, taking the time to catch his breath. It took a second or two for him to register the fact that he could hear yelling coming from inside. He knew it was impolite to eavesdrop, but he knew if this had anything to do with Spock’s pregnancy,it was his business. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He wasn’t even sure Spock wanted to carry the pregnancy to term, much less raise it for that matter. He scrubbed a hand over his face,standing a bit straighter when the door opened. 

Spock came out of the house, pointedly ignoring his parents calling after him. He didn’t have the patience to sit there. Losing his temper would only make things worse and give his parents more ammunition than he was really willing to let them have. He walked past Jim, not really noticing his presence until he spoke. 

“Going for a walk, Mr. Spock?” Jim asked cautiously. 

The voice coming from behind him made him pause. Somewhere in the back of his mind, there was a little hint of a tingle. He closed his eyes for a moment, tensing.

“Mind if I join you?” Jim continued. 

He weighed his options.On one hand, he wanted nothing more than to be left alone. Besides, his captain surely had far more important duties to tend to than to fuss over him. However, on the other he knew Jim was likely the one person who could keep him from doing something stupid. 

“No,” He answered simply.

Jim hesitated, keeping an eye on Spock as they walked toward the outskirts of town. He wasn’t entirely sure what had gone down, having only heard a couple muffled words. He carefully touched Spock’s arm, testing his response. When he didn’t pull away, his fingers gently brushed Spock’s wrist, lightly tracing a pattern. 

At that, Spock pulled his arm away. He didn’t want the comfort the simple little touch would bring. His parents made sure of that with his mother having tried to give comfort before he left. 

Jim murmured an apology and kept his hands to himself as they walked out of town and into the desert. 

After a while Spock stopped, trying his best to ignore his surroundings. It wasn’t really worth it. He’d just wanted to be alone with his thoughts - maybe to go for a run- but it didn’t matter now. He wasn’t alone and couldn’t be. 

Jim glanced around, trying to stay out of the Vulcan’s way. He didn’t want to be a bother, especially judging by how upset he seemed. He’d already decided against offering any type of solution to their current predicament, rather waiting to see if he would be willing to talk. It took a second for him to process what was happening and half a second for him to react, placing himself between the Vulcan and a boulder, catching his hand as a punch was thrown.

“Spock,” He said firmly, giving him a moment. 

Spock didn’t respond,trying to ignore the fact that his hand was trembling ever so slightly. 

“Spock,” Jim tried, adopting a softer tone than before. 

When that garnered no response, he switched tactics. 

“We don’t punch boulders.” 

Spock didn’t meet his gaze, instead closing his eyes as he looked toward the sand. 

Jim carefully pulled him into a hug, holding him tight as if trying to reassure him everything would be okay. 

“Talk to me, please.” 

Spock tensed, only relaxing after he was sure nothing was going to happen. He rested his forehead against Jim’s shoulder, fighting to control his emotions. 

Jim loosened his grip a little, pressing a kiss to the side of Spock’s head. 

“Can we talk?” 

Spock nodded slightly after a moment or two, pulling away. 

“Thank you.” 

“I think I have a solution to our problem,” Spock stated. 

“And that would be?” Jim asked. 

“Koon-ut-la.” 

Jim gave him a confused glance. He wasn’t entirely sure what that term meant, though he’d heard of it before. 

“Koon-ut-la?” 

“It’s essentially betrothal.” Spock elaborated. 

“That’s a bit fast.” 

“Having a child is a bit fast.” 

Jim was quiet for a moment. He certainly had a point, though that wasn’t something he was quite willing to discuss. 

“So, Koon-ut-la. I’m not familiar with the laws surrounding it. How would it help? Don’t the parents choose their children’s spouse?” 

“Many choose their own path. They are not legally to separate a bonded pair.” 

Jim thought about it for a moment. He wasn’t entirely sure what went into such a ceremony, but he knew he would go through with it. 

“Are there any requirements?” 

“We meet them. That is, if you are willing.” 

“I am,” Jim assured. “How soon can we?” 

“Today if you’re willing.” 

Jim nodded, slipping his hand into Spock’s as he weaved their fingers together.

“Let’s do this.” 

Spock squeezed his hand, starting to lead him toward the nearby temple.

Jim was quiet as they approached the large marble structure. The The entrance was a small slit in the wall facing toward the city across the sandy landscape. He used his free hand to shield his eyes from the bright midday sun. He could tell Spock was somewhat nervous about what was to happen and that was enough to worry him. He tried squeezing Spock’s hand in an attempt to comfort him. 

Spock approached the ominous figure of the high priestess looming over an altar. They spoke quietly to each other for a while before they were led into another room. He didn’t speak, letting go of Jim’s hand kneeling at the priestess’s feet. 

“I have to be sure. Human, do you consent to this?” The priestess spoke.

Jim hesitated for a moment. 

“Yes,” He answered calmly. 

The priestess motioned for him to kneel and waited until he was settled to begin the ceremony that would last all day and cause time to lose all meaning for at least one of them. 

Spock shifted roughly half way through, breaking his normally cool composure. Everything hurt far more than he remembered though he knew better than to ask for the ceremony to stop. 

Jim risked a glance toward him, easily able to tell he was hurting. He hesitated, unsure of trying to offer any sort of comfort seeing as how he wasn’t sure it was allowed. He remained quiet, though his eyes were glued to one spot, his entire focus on the Vulcan. He shifted in his spot, trying to ignore the tingling in his legs in favour of assessing the situation at hand. 

“Go on,” the priestess spoke softly. 

That was all the prompting Jim needed to stand and practically run across the floor, crouching beside his first officer as he carefully checked him over. After a second, he sat down as he pulled Spock into his arms once again.

Spock roughly shoved him away. After a moment he started clawing at his own shirt mindlessly, trying to get rid of the burning.

Jim glanced at the priestess who was watching the whole thing with a cold disinterest. He tried his best to keep from losing his temper as he cautiously approached Spock again. 

“Ssh, Ashayam,” he spoke softly. 

“He’s beyond speech,” the priestess spoke.

Jim sighed. He would’ve cursed under his breath had they not been in a temple - a holy place to the people of Vulcan. He reached to help Spock out of his shirt, ignoring the fact that it was more wrestling than anything else. 

Spock tried to shove him away, only his hand landed on Jim’s arm and he paused briefly. 

Jim noticed this and discarded Spock’s shirt before quickly removing his own. He wasn’t entirely sure why but he wanted to help. After a moment or so, he gently pulled Spock against his chest, waiting for him to stop fighting. 

Spock struggled for a couple minutes before going limp against Jim, somewhat curling into him. 

Jim silently held him until the ceremony ended toward sundown. He could feel thoughts that clearly weren’t his own, though it didn’t really bother him all that much. He wasn’t entirely sure what to do as he watched the priestess leave the room. He took a moment before turning his attention to Spock, gently brushing hair away from his forehead as he waited for him to recover.


End file.
